My Muse
by iBloo
Summary: Sarada's parents are no strangers in the Fashion Industry, and she tries her luck with modeling, while she studies. She then catches the eye of an up and coming fashion designer, Boruto Uzumaki, and her modeling career just got a whole lot more interesting. This is a collection of one-shots for my Designer/Model AU.
1. Wine Time

Title: Wine Time

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Humor

* * *

_Tonight is the night, _he thought. _It's going to be a good night, and I _will_ talk to her._

He watched her from across the room, giggling with another model, looking gorgeous in a deep red dress, designed by her father. Although at first glance, she looked like any other Uchiha, black hair and eyes, her smile and aura were radiant, unmistakably from her mother. Boruto watched on, taking small sips of his wine, leaning on it for courage, but also to calm his nerves. He took one more sip, just as her companion waved at her.

_Perfect. _

This was his chance, the person she was speaking to had just left, and she was still holding on to her wine glass. As she took a sip, he glided towards her and with a sly smile on his face said, "You know what they say, if there's wine, you're _mine_."

She continued to sip on her drink, but she raised her brow at him. An amused smile on her lips. "I have to say, that's the first time I've heard that pickup line." She eyed his drink and then looked into his ocean blue eyes. "But I can say the same about _you_."

Heat rushed up to his face and he pulled at his collar to release some of the steam, a goofy smile on his face.

_I can't believe that worked. _

Sarada smirked. "Don't get funny ideas, Boruto. But you do have my undivided attention." She took another sip of her wine, never breaking eye contact with him.

His heart started thumping wildly in his chest. This was starting to look like a good night, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I posted this in my other collection, Say It Again, but I'm posting it here as I am making a new collection for this particular AU. I have 10 fics written for this AU (and more in the works!), and for those 10, I will be posting them in order. But after that, there will be no more particular order as this collection is for my one-shots that happen in this particular AU.

I'll try to post more than one fic per week for this collection!

Cheers,

Kairi


	2. Dressed

Title: Dressed

Rating: T

Genre: romance / humor / Fluff

* * *

Boruto sat on the armchair with his ankle resting atop his left knee, head bowed down, grinning like a lovestruck teenager as he scrolled through the photos Sarada sent him from her most recent photoshoot. They were a little blurry, as they were just phone snapshots taken from the camera's screen, or off the monitor. The final photos won't be sent to her for at least a few more weeks.

She always looked radiant, but in red, she put the sun and all the stars in the sky to shame. In the photo, Sarada was dressed in a qipao gown, dark hair up in a half bun, and loose curls flowed down her back. Behind her hung a tapestry, with an emerald dragon stitched on it, going through a white circle.

Boruto felt like he was transported back in time and looking at the portrait of a princess. Her gown was so intricately stitched with finery and details, it must have taken a lot of labor to get it done. Just thinking of all the handy work was making Boruto's fingers ache.

His uncle, Sasuke, was going through a phase. Obsessing over traditionally styled clothing, ever since he saw a photo of his wife in a qipao dress when she was only twelve.

Although it was a sweet gesture, Boruto thought it would be tacky to bench on traditional clothing, as it had been done so many times before, but Sasuke had a way of making it work. Each piece looked fresh and inspired. All of the clothes that Boruto had been seeing were gorgeous. Sarada was modeling one of Sasuke's best pieces—it was the best for obvious reasons.

He scrolled down and read her text.

"I feel like I look silly. Lol."

Boruto rolled his eyes. Silly was not the word he was going for. He was typing his reply when Shikadai elbowed him. "Boruto, could you pay attention and sext later?"

He waved his friend off.

The two of them were here with a small group of designers to listen to the latest trends on accessories. Boruto would have found it more interesting if he didn't know that the main purpose of this presentation was really just to predict trends, instead of selling him the accessories they were showing off.

Inojin's father was one of the best jewelry designers around. He has the best quality of custom made crafts, too. He didn't need these ready-made accessories and a bunch of snobs to tell him what would suit his line or not. Besides, Boruto liked designing his own accessories to match well with his line. Going for ready-made pieces just wasn't really his style, although convenient.

"You're so weird if you think you look silly. Uncle Sasuke really outdid himself with this piece. The detail is amazing."

He hit send and glared at Shikadai when he was elbowed again.

His phone vibrated, and he quickly unlocked his screen to read the text.

"Not in those photos! I meant now."

Before he could reply, another text and a photo appeared on his screen.

Sarada sent a photo of her reflection, alone in the elevator. She was wearing a loose, white qipao collared polo shirt, light-colored jeans and white sneakers. Her head was tilted to the side dark hair spilling over her shoulder, and her designer purse peeking from under her other hand. For a moment, Boruto thought it was a photo from one of her photoshoots. How was it possible she could make an elevator selfie look so good?

"I wanted to look formal but not overdoing it, but I think I look too casually dressed."

Boruto smirked. Now she was being silly. "Really?" He sent that first and then continued to text, "'Cause to me it looks like you're dressed as the love of my life."

As soon as he hit send, two checks appeared, letting him know that she had seen his message, but she did not respond. He grinned at the thought of her red face, feeling flustered and shocked at his cheeky response.

"Boruto!" Shikadai chided, in a furious whisper.

He flinched and glared back at this friend. "What?"

"I know you prefer to make your own accessories, but could you please show some respect? They've been eyeing you for ten minutes."

Boruto pouted, stuffed his phone into his pocket and crossed his arms across his chest as he finally faced forward. The jeweler looked pleased that he was finally paying attention, although Boruto continued to sulk.

.

.

.

In the elevator, Sarada's cheeks heated up as she continued to stare at his text. She looked up and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Once the doors opened on her floor, she took a shaky step forward and tried to walk as normally as she could to her mother's office. When she opened the door, she gasped.

"P-Papa?"

Her father turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Sarada. I see you're wearing my blouse." He walked towards her and inspected her shirt. "It looks good but too big for you. I'll have my assistant send you one in your size."

The heat failed to leave her cheeks and she gripped her phone tighter.

"Darling," her mother walked around her father and asked, "What's wrong? Your face is all red." She rushed towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

When Sarada furiously shook her head, Sakura smirked when she spotted Sarada holding on to her phone. "Ah, texting Boruto again?"

"Boruto?" Sasuke raised his brow.

"M-Mamaaa!"

Sakura giggled, and Sarada hoped that would be the end of it, but her father asked again, "What about Boruto?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: In this story, Boruto and Sasuke are fashion designers, and Sarada and Sakura are models. This AU is one of my fluffier ones, full of lovey-dovey sweetness and all the good stuff. hihi.

Thank you for reading, and do leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Cheers,

Kairi


	3. It's Life, It's Love

Title: It's Life, It's Love.

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff

Prompt: I've never wanted anyone this badly before

A/N: Ah, to be young and in love. It's disgusting. _I fucking love it._

* * *

Sarada sat in front of her laptop, staring at the three dots that were jumping around the little bubble, indicating that a new message was being typed. It was taking forever. What? Were they writing a novel or something? She minimized the window and opened up a word document, staring at the essay she had been trying to finish over an hour ago.

She gritted her teeth. It usually didn't take her this long to write an essay. The words just flowed and her fingers were usually relentless when it came to migrating her thoughts to the screen. But not this time. She was so… distracted.

A soft _ping!_ and the blue icon jumping up and down with a red 1 made her quickly change tabs. It was embarrassing how automatic it was for her, how excited she felt to have a message from him.

**Boruto:** Hey, just let me finish sketching, and I'll get back to you.

**Sarada:** Oh, good. It's nice to know you have better things to do than stay in my head all day.

Once she hit send, she reread her message and blushed. She couldn't believe she just said that. But it was the truth. She had been so distracted lately because of him.

**Boruto:** Stop being so sweet. I'm trying to work here!

She smiled at his response, almost seeing the pink dust his cheeks as he said it. She quickly typed up a response before closing the application. The biggest and dorkiest smile was on her face. It's been a while since Sarada felt this way about Boruto. About anyone, for that matter. She smiled again, a sincere one this time.

"What're you smiling about?" Her friend giggled and sat down across from her. Eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sarada laughed and closed her laptop, giving her friend her full attention. That dopey smile was back.

"Is it Boruto?"

Sarada giggled and nodded her head.

"Oh my god! I just knew it! Tell me everything!"

"I just…" she bit her lower lip and looked away, thinking about him again. "I can't–I don't think I've… ever liked, or ever wanted anyone this bad."

"Girl," Her friend gave her a smug smile, "You got it _bad._"

Sarada threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. _C'est la vie_."

Her friend sighed dreamily. "_C'est l'amour!_"

* * *

A/N: Just a short but sweet one! Ah, young love. One of my favorite things about this AU is how madly in love they are with each other, and don't even try to deny it. hahaha! What's your favorite part about this AU? Tell me in the reviews! :)

All my love,

Kairi


	4. I Love You(r Dog)

Title: I Love You(r Dog)

Genre: Humor / Fluff

Rating: T

A/N: Some fun stuff I thought of. The fastest way to a girl's heart is through your dog.

* * *

**Boruto:** You like dogs?

**Sarada:** Yes, I do! I've always wanted one.

**Boruto:** Why not get one?

**Sarada:** Mama won't let me. She said we're away too much to keep a pet.

**Boruto:** And your dad?

**Sarada:** I know he wants to give in and get me one, but it's Mama's house. Hahaha.

Boruto blinked and quickly went through his camera roll. He couldn't believe his luck. Sarada loved dogs. The stars simply aligned to work in his favor tonight. He searched for the cutest and fluffiest photo he could find. Once he chose a photo, he sent it followed up with a message.

**Boruto:** This is Kurama. He's a good boi.

**Sarada:** OMG! SUCH A GOOD BOI, SO CUTE!

He smirked at her response. It was too _easy_.

**Boruto:** Of course I'm a good boy.

He even added a smug face at the end.

**Sarada:** What's his breed? I want to meet him! Omg!

Boruto deflated. She completely ignored his response. But he smiled and responded.

Boruto: Kurama's a Pomeranian. He's Hima's dog. But even if I say that, he's way clingier to dad.

**Sarada:** Kuramaaaa such a cute naaaame!

He laughed. She was still spazzing over the dog. He wished she would spazz over him instead though. "Damn," he muttered to himself as he replied, "Got beat by the dog."

.

.

.

Boruto laid flat on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. One arm hanging down, his knuckles grazing the carpet. His mother asked him to stay at home today because it was rare for him to have a free day, but to his woe, his mother forgot that she had a brunch date with her sister planned. Boruto insisted that she go instead. Besides, they could always have tea instead.

He looked at his phone for the nth time in the last two minutes. It was still void of messages. He pouted and then burst out to whine, "When is Sarada going to reply to meeee?"

Just then, his phone lit up. Excitedly, he pulled it closer to his face and opened up the message.

**Sarada:** Not doing much. Trying to choose which one I like more.

She sent a photo of two bags. One white, one black.

**Boruto:** It's obvious. Pick the white one.

**Sarada:** I know, it's pretty. But I want the black one, too.

She sent another photo, wherein the buckle had a different shine compared to the white bag.

**Sarada:** I'm a sucker for this, plus, you know black is my fave.

Boruto rolled his eyes. She gravitated towards black and dark blue colored clothing and jewelry. Partly, he blamed her father, since his tastes were somewhat… dark and always wore those colors. He felt something wet touch his knuckle and he looked down. Kurama was staring back at him, with a happy and expectant face. He smirked and snapped a quick photo of him and sent it to Sarada.

**Boruto:** This is my fave.

In a matter of seconds, she replied, and he could almost hear her squeal.

**Sarada:** So cute! Look at that nose. Boop his nose for me!

He chuckled when he read her reply. He called Kurama, and the small dog jumped up, front legs holding on to the edge of the sofa. Boruto pointed his camera at his face, and then carefully touched Kurama's nose. The dog blinked, and Boruto was happy he caught that on the camera. After a few seconds of sending it to Sarada, he swore he heard her squealing all the way from Japan.

She sent a voice mail of her gushing how cute Kurama is.

How he wished to hear it in person.

.

.

.

Sarada's grip on her phone was getting tighter by the second. On her screen was a photo of a cute brown Pomeranian. Its little pink tongue hanging out to the side, seemingly grinning for the camera. She let out a little squeal as she typed her response.

**Sarada:** Babyyyyy!

**Boruto:** Wow, you're so forward. Calling me baby already?

She rolled her eyes when she read his full response. That kind of quip from Boruto would have usually annoyed her, but she was too happy seeing the dog's photo.

**Sarada:** I was talking about the dog, you idiot!

She laughed at his response, but she would be lying if she said her heart didn't beat the slightest bit faster at the thought of her calling him, "baby." Sarada choked when she read his response.

**Boruto:** Good. Because I only respond to, "Daddy."

.

.

.

After a long day full of fittings and go-sees, Sarada dove stomach first on the bed and took a deep breath. The sheets were clean, and crisp, just what was expected when staying at one of the best hotels in Milan. She opened her eyes and looked out the window, looking at all the sparkling lights from the city below her. Her phone buzzed, and she reached out for it, pulling it a little too close to her face, as her glasses were nowhere to be found.

**Boruto:** Are you back at the hotel yet? It's pretty late…

Sarada smirked. Boruto usually partied after a long day, but she knew he was tired as well. He had been working relentlessly on his new line. Usually, if she was on the same continent, he would hop on the next train or plane to visit her. It wasn't even surprising anymore at this point, as even when they're oceans apart, he would book the next plane out to wherever she was if she needed him.

**Sarada:** Yes, I just finished taking a shower, lying in bed in my robe… too lazy to get dressed.

**Boruto:** Ooh. Send me a sexy photo of you.

Sarada scoffed and replied quickly.

**Sarada:** You know you're not supposed to do that. Whatever gets on the internet, stays on the internet!

**Boruto:** hahaha. Fine, fine. Send me a sleepy selfie then.

**Sarada:** No.

She laughed. It was so typical of her to tease and be difficult.

He sent a photo, and Sarada squinted to recognize what was on the photo. She recognized a sleepy ball of fluff curled up to Boruto's side, Kurama's nose was tucked just right, and his small eyes were shut in sweet slumber. She cooed at the photo and send heart emojis to him.

**Boruto:** Not even for Kurama?

**Sarada:** When are you going to let me meet him? I want to meet him!

As soon as she sent the text, she bit her tongue. They've only been together for a month… as far as she recalled, Kurama's Himawari's dog, Boruto's younger sister, and still lived with her parents in Paris. Asking to meet Kurama was like asking to meet his family. Was it too soon?

**Boruto:** I'll let you meet him on our next date.

She blushed furiously. Did this mean their next date would be at his house? She didn't even get to reply yet when he texted again.

**Boruto:** You're only in Milan until Friday, right? Want to come to Paris for the weekend?

This weekend, so soon? Her eyes went wide and a strangled scream escaped her throat.

.

.

.

Sarada sat on the floor, a small ball of fluff running around all over her, excitedly wagging his tail. Her excited squeals and praises for the tiny dog were filling his entire living room. She looked so cute, being this excited. And the pride that swelled in his chest that she was cooing over _his_ dog made him feel even fuzzier inside.

She kept on petting him, hugging him, and giving him kisses. Kurama looked absolutely thrilled to be receiving this much attention-from a very pretty girl no less.

Although it was fun to watch Sarada have fun, he had to admit… he was getting jealous… of a _dog._

"Sure, give the dog _that_ much attention," he muttered.

Sarada was giggling, as Kurama climbed onto her lap and was now licking her neck and chin. Boruto blushed at the thought of him doing that to her instead.

"What did you say, Boruto?" She asked.

He snapped out of his jealous stupour. "A-ah. Nothing!" He had to think of something quick. "Kurama can do tricks too, ya know?"

"Oh really?" Her dark eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, here, watch this!" He sat on the floor with her, and started patting the floor, Kurama hopped off Sarada's lap and sat down, before getting down and rolling over. Sarada was beside herself with glee.

_Phew. Saved by the dog._

.

.

.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, Sarada." Boruto thanked her for the thousandth time. His parents were going away on vacation, and Himawari was staying in the country with their grandparents. Boruto was in charge of housesitting but was called for an opportunity to work with another client. It was big, and he didn't want to miss it.

Sarada smiled as she took Kurama into her arms and patted his head. "No worries. You do know that the only reason why we're together was because of your dog, right?"

Boruto gave her an unimpressed look. "It's a good thing I love you."

She grinned widely and went on her tiptoes to give his cheek a quick kiss. "I'll be fine. I get to stay in your fancy flat for a few days on my own with Kurama. What more can I ask for?"

He pouted. "Oh, I don't know-my presence, maybe?"

Sarada laughed and Kurama yelped. She started pushing him out the door of his own apartment. "Yeah, yeah. You can make it up to me when you're back."

A devilish grin spread on his lips and he pulled her closer to him, to kiss her jaw. "Wouldn't you like that, my muse?"

She giggled. "Of course I would, my idiot."

He groaned and pulled back. "Still calling me that? When will you stop?"

"Never."

Boruto gave her a crooked smile and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled.

Kurama barked, not wanting to be left out of the equation.

.

.

.

"My Muse!" Boruto's voice boomed through the empty flat, and Sarada had to hold her phone away from her ear. It wasn't even on speaker, yet it was loud enough for her to think it was. He sounded so excited, already chatting up a storm. She placed him on speaker and placed the phone down on the counter as she opened up a can of dog food.

"Yes, my idiot?" A playful smile on her face.

He huffed but continued to talk. "I'm done and the deal is sealed. I'm coming home!"

"What?" Sarada fake gasped. "Nooo! Don't come yet!" She laughed as she poured the contents of the dog food into Kurama's bowl. The dog excitedly dug in.

Boruto sounded so hurt. "Wh-what do you mean? Don't you want me to come home already?"

She snickered. He was being such a drama queen again. "I'm having too much fun here with Kurama. You can extend a few more days."

The dog barked at the sound of his name.

"Whaaaat? If I didn't know better, I would think you love that dog more than me!"

She laughed. "Are you _sure_ you know better?"

"Saradaaaaa!" Boruto wailed on the other side of the line, and she kept on laughing.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" She couldn't help but laugh some more. "I just really love you." Her laughter slowly died out when she realized what she had just said, Boruto also went quiet on the other line. "Ah-I meant-!" Her face flooded with heat. "I meant-your dog. I love _your dog_."

Boruto was still quiet, and it started to make her panic. She had never said that out loud… Not yet, at least. "I-Boruto, I-"

"I love you, too," he responded.

A light gasp escaped her lips, she covered her mouth and stood stock-still in the middle of his living room, completely speechless.

"And I mean, _you_." He assured slowly.

Sarada felt her eyes prick. She could have started crying if Kurama didn't start poking at her ankle with his nose, she looked down and saw him pushing his bowl to her feet. She chuckled and squatted down to pet him. There was a comfortable silence that passed between them, Sarada still pressing the phone to her ear. Boruto didn't need to be in front of her to know that he was grinning.

"I mean you, too," Sarada replied softly as she petted Kurama's head. She looked at him lovingly. With the help of this dog, she got to know Boruto and fall in love. Now, she was able to say it out loud, too.

Boruto laughed. "You're petting Kurama right now, aren't you?"

Sarada blushed and pulled Kurama into her arms. She sat down on the floor and snuggled up to him. "Uh-huh, and cuddling."

Boruto groaned. "I'm so jealous. I'm taking the next plane back to you right now. That dog is going to steal you from me."

She smiled. Only Boruto would be jealous of a dog. "Never."

* * *

A/N: Definitely one of my favorite Muse AU fics! So cute and fluffy and Kurama is absolutely adorable. Hehe. What was your favorite part in this fic? Let me know by leaving me a review!

Happy holidays, darling.

All my love,

Kairi


	5. All I Want - Christmas Fic

A/N: Quick break in the timeline for this short Christmas fic!

I don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The fire was cracking, licking away at the pine that was thrown into the pit a few minutes ago. Mugs clinked from the kitchen, and the steady sounds of pouring liquid floated towards her. Upstairs, Christmas music played, and slowly increased as a blond man stepped down the stairs, footsteps muffled by the carpet and fluffy red Christmas socks that warmed his feet.

French Christmas music filled the room. It made her smile. The sweet child's voice slowly filled the air, mingling with the crackling fire and pouring hot chocolate.

An older woman handed her a mug filled nearly to the brim with little white marshmallows floating at the top. She thanked her and the woman walked over to the blond, handing him the other mug.

"Thanks, mom," he smiled and kissed her cheek. She bid them good night and went up the stairs.

She was joined on the couch, instantly leaning into him. "So warm," Sarada sighed.

Boruto leaned his head on hers, carefully holding on to the mug. "Feeling cold?" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Sarada happily snuggled into him and took a sip. "This is good."

"Yeah?" He took a sip, too. Blue eyes lighting up. "Mom always makes the best."

"Thank you for having me over for Christmas." In France, no less. This was her first Christmas without her parents, and out of Japan. Even if she missed them dearly, she still enjoyed being with her boyfriend and his family. She looked out the window, the snow was falling quietly, preparing a white blanket over everything for the following day.

"Excited for the snow?" Boruto kissed her temple. "We can go sledding tomorrow. Or perhaps check if the lake has frozen over enough to skate on."

A wide grin cracked on her face. "We can? I've never done that yet."

"Of course we can, my muse," Boruto chucked. "Anything you want."

"I just want to be with you," Sarada leaned into him and sighed. "And I already have it."

"Always."

* * *

A/N: Something really short that I wrote for a BoruSara Secret Santa event! Hope you liked it and Happy Holidays!


	6. Hot Pink

Title: Hot Pink

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Family / Humor

Beta read by: anastasiapancake

A/N: I live for a judgemental Papasuke. BoruSara & SasuSaku!

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dinner table, eyes lowered to his food as he poked a mushroom. His wife was sitting next to him, chatting animatedly with his daughter, and the boy who sat across him. He lifted his eyes to take in the boy's appearance for the third time that night. Although this was the third, he still did not feel too pleased seeing him.

The first time was when he entered the restaurant, looking sharp in a custom suit, one that he recognized quickly, as it was from a set he had designed for his politic friend, Naruto. It was probably a year ago, when Naruto had ordered two suits, and two gowns from Sasuke for his inauguration.

The design was trendy back then, and although that wave had passed, the suit still looked classic, just as all of Sasuke's designs were. Boruto would have gotten praise for choosing this suit, yet Sasuke's eye twitched at his tie selection. It was _hot pink_. Who does that? Why would someone ruin his suit with such a color? Then again, Naruto forced Sasuke to pick a bright orange tie for his suit. It shouldn't have surprised him that his son would have the same… taste.

The second time was when Boruto shook his hand, and then kissed his wife's hand. Normal courtesy, and giving a compliment or two. Although it looked like he tried to tame his locks, they still looked wild. Sasuke had seen him at events before, as well as in magazines as an up and coming designer. Naruto had also slipped him into the conversation before, fishing if Sasuke would want to take him under his wing. At the time, Sasuke was not interested. But after seeing Boruto's collections, he would have said yes, if Naruto had asked again, but he didn't.

The third time he really looked at Boruto that night, Sasuke took it back, he didn't want this boy as an apprentice. There was sauce on the side of his mouth as he laughed at Sakura's joke. Sasuke felt disgusted with how ungraceful he looked, but when his daughter wiped it off his face and he saw the tender look in Boruto's eyes towards her-and worse-Sarada was giving him the exact same look, he felt his heart clench.

Sasuke swallowed, and his wife held on to his hand under the table, making him look at her. She was smiling at him so sweetly, and he realized he must have looked pained.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, and then stole a quick look at Sarada before looking at him again. "Would you want to go out for some air? I think you might have drank too much wine."

He looked at his wine glass and realized he was already on his third. "Aa." He looked at the other two and excused themselves for a moment.

"He hates me!" Boruto covered his face with his hands and wept.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Sarada teased as she took another bite of her food.

Boruto threw his hands up in the air. "He was practically shooting lightning at me when I was laughing at your mom's joke!"

Sarada rolled her eyes. "He probably saw the food in your mouth. Papa hates that."

He leaned on her shoulder and started weeping again. He was trying his best to make her parents like him. He even put on the suit Sasuke had designed for his family and chose his lucky tie. Boruto looked at his tie, and whispered, "It took me hours to find this tie."

"What is it with you and hot pink?"

Boruto straightened up and pouted at her. "It's my lucky color."

Sarada blinked once. Twice. And then laughed. "You're so cute."

A light blush came to his face, feeling embarrassed. He was just thankful her parents were no longer at their table, and dessert was already being served. Boruto had thought of asking them all to another place for a drink and fish for a chance to watch Sasuke while he works. It was one thing to be a genius, but another to learn from someone who was a genius _and_ had experience. But seeing from how horrible things were going, he thought against it. For all he knew, Sasuke might forbid Sarada from seeing him again and that was the last thing Boruto wanted.

"Th-they're not gonna tell you not to see me, are they?" His voice quivered, and his eyes were wide as he waited for her response.

"Of course not!" Sarada held on to his hands and looked at his face, distressed he would even think that. "They don't hate you, okay? Papa just had too much wine. He's been a little nervous for tonight."

_Nervous? Why? _

She shrugged when he gave her a confused look. "Maybe Papa's worried I'll start wearing your clothes more than I will his," she teased.

Boruto laughed, and she joined in. When the laughter died down, he looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hands. He held on tighter and brought them to his lips and gave her knuckles a tender kiss. "I just want them to see how much I adore you."

"It's hard not to when you're looking at her like that," Sakura teased as she sat down on her chair. Sasuke was right behind her, helping her into her seat.

The two young adults were bright red, and this made Sakura laugh. She turned her attention to the delectable looking cake in front of her and dug right in.

Sasuke sat back down on his chair and settled in. He smirked at their embarrassed faces and took a sip of water, not touching his dessert. Once Sakura finished hers, he wordlessly slid his dessert in front of her, which she thankfully accepted.

As dinner was done, and Boruto failed to argue with Sakura for paying for dinner, all four of them stood by the entrance, waiting for their cars.

"Darling, will you be going home with us?" Sakura asked.

Sarada shook her head and smiled. "No, Mama. I'm going with Boruto."

"Alright, just text me when you are." Sakura turned her attention to Boruto. "It was lovely meeting you, Boruto."

"Pleasure is all mine," Boruto grinned. He looked at Sasuke and extended his hand for a shake. "It was nice to meet you as well… sir."

Sasuke smirked and shook his hand. "It was nice to finally meet the annoying boy Sarada talks about all the time."

Sarada's face turned red. "P-papa!"

Boruto's heart stopped. _She talks about me? To them? _He knew that Sarada was close to her parents and that they're the most important people in the world for her. To know that she openly talks about him launched the butterflies in his stomach. Before he knew it, his face was turning pink as well.

Sasuke turned his attention back at Boruto and raised a brow. He looked at his tie, and then his face. Their car was already there, but he just had to stop and ask, "What is it with you and hot pink?"

* * *

A/N: I was going to write the Japan fic, but I felt like writing some SasuSaku as well. Perhaps I'll write their conversation in a separate fic. ^^ Do you think Papasuke approves of Boruto? Yay or nay? Let me know by leaving me a review! Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!


	7. Ma-Jusi

Title: Ma-Jusi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Humor

A/N: designer/model AU. I'm absolutely in love with the idea of BoruSara wearing modern versions of the Barong Tagalog and Filipiniana.

—

A full ten minutes had passed and Boruto's eyes were still dilated, and the grin on his face was starting to look permanent. For once, he was glad he indulged Inojin's whimsical request. The pale boy was craving for some cold refreshments that he insisted was only available in the Philippines.

"I want some _halo-halo_!" Inojin burst out.

"What the hell is that?" Boruto asked, slightly irritated at being interrupted from his sketching.

"It's this _amazing_ cold dessert, kinda like bingsu," he gushed. "Did you know that it literally means 'mix-mix'?"

Shikadai gaped in confusion. "You mean like ice cream?"

"No, it's like a mix of a lot of things on ice and then you gotta mix it all up and then eat it. It looks like a purple slush after. I mean, why do you think it's called 'mix-mix'?" Inojin responded distractedly, yet the sass was ever-present, as he scrolled through his phone. "Let me look at what's the earliest flight from Milan to Manila."

"Woah, woah," Shikadai held his hands up in the air. "You don't actually mean that, do you?"

Inojin quirked his brow up. "Why not? It's not like you have something more important to do." He then turned to Boruto. "You coming? I found some business class seats on the next flight."

Boruto looked up from his sketchbook and pondered on it for a while. "What's the temp there?"

"Tropical," Inojin smirked. "And it's close to Japan. You might want to fly over to see Sarada."

Shikadai was so shocked Boruto would even consider it. But then again, Inojin mentioned Sarada. Boruto was too weak to resist her. "Do you know what the time difference is? Adjusting is going to be hell."

Boruto shrugged. "Going to Manila and seeing Sarada doesn't sound so bad. I have never been there."

"_You haven't been to Manila?"_ Inojin gasped dramatically. He was spending far too much time with Chocho. "Dude." He went back to his phone, speed-dialed and placed the phone on his ear. "I'm booking a jet. Start packing. You're missing out."

Boruto closed his sketchbook and made his way towards the door.

"What a drag." Shikadai sighed but followed.

A few hours, two airports, a dozen drinks, new faces, and a cup of halo-halo later, Boruto found his way to a store that sold one of the most beautiful tops he had ever seen.

"Sir, this is made of Piña fibers," the assistant explained proudly. "It takes intense labor to weave, and only the best Barongs are made of it."

Boruto's eyes lit up as he inspected the cloth, subtly shining in the light with a slightly light yellow tone and the texture was so unique. Why hasn't he seen anything like it before?

"Over here," the assistant waved towards another mannequin, "This is made of Jusi. We also have a silken variety and we can also apply more colors or a different design to it."

Boruto followed and ran a finger down the cloth, his mind racing with possibilities on what he can do with the fabric. The ready-made designs were also beautiful, particularly the traditional ones, but he fancied the modern, more fitted designs.

"Do you have these for women?" Boruto asked. "What other cloths do you have? Are there any available now?" With each question, his voice got louder as he could barely contain his excitement. "Do you have a workshop here? I want to meet who hand-stitched these flowers." He pointed to another barong at the back. "Absolutely exquisite." It wasn't long until he was muttering to himself in French, thinking of an entire line and imagining how it might look on a certain someone.

He pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and waited for a while until someone picked up. "Hello?"

"My muse," he sang, and then laughed. He could imagine the way her dark eyes rolled, yet her lips would quirk up in a smile.

"_Boruto_."

He whined like a child, "Can't you greet me with someone more romantic, like _my love_ or _my sweet_—or—_something_?"

"My _idiot_," she teased.

"Saradaaaaa!"

She laughed heartily and Boruto felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. How he loved to hear her laugh. "You said to call you something different! What is it? Where are you?"

Boruto looked at another design, and the store staff started surrounding him, holding out fabric swatches and more designs on hangers. The plastic covers rustled as they hung out more choices on a rack and brought it closer to him, hoping that their buyer might spend more if he was presented with more options. Once it was set up, Boruto pressed the phone to his ear using his shoulder as he leafed through more Barongs. "I'm in Manila, I discovered the most amazing thing! Have you heard of the Barong Tagalog?"

There was a short pause on the other line and she spoke, "You mean traditional wear in the Philippines? I have heard, I recall meeting someone wearing one before."

Boruto gaped and exclaimed in French, mixed with Japanese. "And you never told me! What an atrocity!"

Sarada laughed at his melodramatic tone. "I think a lot of people in the fashion industry are aware of what it is, Boruto. Didn't you learn about it in school?"

"I was probably doing something more creative," Boruto dismissed. "Anyway, they have this cloth called Jusi, it looks amazing, the color-I have never seen it before. And this Piña," Boruto paused to appreciate how light it felt to his touch, "Absolutely beautiful. I can see you walking down the runway in it…" he was breathless at the thought, and then added cheekily, "Or perhaps having dinner with me."

Sarada scoffed, yet he liked to think that she blushed at the thought as well. "Don't sound too impressed with yourself. It's hard to work with that fabric. Usually, hand embroidered, I think."

"The flowers look amazing," Boruto nodded, even if Sarada couldn't see him. "Could you come here? I want to see which color would look best on you."

"What?!"

"You're my muse!" He reasoned. "I need you here."

"Boruto!"

He lowered his voice, "I like hearing you say my name in the bedroom better."

She let out a shout of frustration. Boruto laughed, he loved to tease her. "Please! I will wait for you."

"Then you can wait until next month when I do need to be there," she snapped.

"Or you can come now, and we can stay here for a month. Inojin has some local designer friends here that I met last night, I can maybe borrow a studio."

"You can't be serious!"

"My love for you is serious, Sarada."

She ended the call, fed up with his flirting and rash request. Boruto pouted and stared at his phone. Usually, when Sarada would hang up on him, she would call back after a few seconds. But this time, she did not and his frown deepened. The staff tried to get his attention by offering him coffee, and when he turned to face them, it seemed like they brought out all their stocks in front of Boruto. He frowned and attempted to place his phone back into his pocket but stopped when he felt it vibrate.

"I'll catch the 6pm flight. You better treat me to a Caramel Macchiato tomorrow! :P"

He grinned victoriously and replied swiftly that he would fetch her at the airport and treat her to dinner as well. Boruto stuffed his phone in his pocket and rubbed his hands together as he eyed the selection before him. There was a lot of work to be done.

Sarada walked down the street, wearing a light blouse, shorts, sneakers, and Boruto's black jacket that she had borrowed from his studio back in Paris (and never returned) as she sipped on her iced coffee. After three weeks of being in Manila, she was starting to wonder why she didn't think of coming for long vacations here sooner. Whenever she went with her girls, they usually hit the beach for three to four days at a time only. She rarely spent time in the city as she never had the time or thought to explore by herself. But living in BGC made her appreciate the place more, as she could walk freely throughout the city. It was busy, as it was a financial district and full of shopping, but it also had a certain peace and privacy to it that she adored.

When she reached the building, she made her way to the rented design studio Boruto chose to stay in. It didn't take him long to call up his assistants to fly to the Philippines as soon as possible and find more suppliers for the fabric he had fallen in love with. Inojin was-surprisingly-kind enough to connect him to local designers and suppliers as well.

On the other side of the door, she could hear him speaking in French, and then easily revert to English. She smiled trying to guess who he was talking to, and let herself in. The moment she came to his view, he turned, one hand holding the phone to his ear and extended his free arm out to her, inviting her to come to him for an embrace. She placed her purse down on a table and approached him, leaning into his body and breathing him in.

"My muse," he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"My idiot," she chuckled and planted a kiss on his chin.

He pouted at her, but then responded to the person on the other line. She wrapped her arms around his middle as she took a look around the studio. There were mannequins with half crafted blouses and dresses,_ alampays, kimonas_, and cotton fabrics for _camisa de chinos_, pants were also laid out on the tables, swatches, and bolts of cloth spread about. There were sketches haphazardly taped on the walls with mother of pearl cuff samples taped on the paper for reference. Sarada was surprised to find a _bastador_ at the side of the room. Whoever was doing the embroidery looked like they had their work cut out for them judging from the chalk guide drawn on the cloth.

It seemed they were the only ones in the studio for now.

Boruto ended the call and threw his phone to the sofa. Finally, he hugged her properly and buried his nose into her hair. "Have you eaten?"

"You're starting to sound like the people here," she teased.

"Hey," he pulled back and feigned hurt. "That is _not_ a bad thing. I love that they love to eat."

"I never said it was," she laughed. "And yes, I love that they keep feeding me. You know, I think I gained weight."

"How horrible!" Boruto poked her, and she laughed again.

"Why did you call me here? Where _is_ everyone?"

"Lunch break." Boruto held her hand and pulled her to the corner of the room and a small mannequin came to view. It donned a black colored barong with a slight gradient touch to it, making the bottom ends and cuffs darker.

Her eyes trailed to the chest area, wherein she could see the fine handiwork and embroidery of flowers on it. She inched closer and touched it, amazed by all the detail.

"You like it?" Boruto asked expectantly. "I… I stitched that myself."

She whipped back to face him, and asked incredulously "Really?"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "You think I can't make something like that?"

"It-it's not that… it's laborious work."

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah." He smiled at her and eyed the jacket she was wearing. "Will you steal this, too?"

She pouted and pulled the hem of the jacket down. "_Steal? _As far as I remember, you _gave_ this to me!"

Boruto rolled his eyes. "I can hardly call you picking it up from my chair, putting it on, and then walking straight out the door as giving." He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the barong again and said, "I'll make you one, so we can match."

"You don't have to," she quickly responded. "You already have a lot on your plate."

"The amount of rice I've been eating is out of the question here."

She smirked at his corny joke and kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful, but I really don't want to hassle you. Unless I'm wearing it on the catwalk."

He shook his head. "To the gala, next month, as a sneak peek for my next collection. Will you honor me and wear one?"

Sarada looked at him, utterly speechless he would offer to go through all the trouble for something she would wear for only a night. "I-"

"Hey, come on, if I make something like that, you gotta, ya know? Don't leave me hanging for something uncle Sasuke's gonna make."

She laughed at his silliness but nodded. "Of course I will. And this time, you won't say I stole it."

"No, but you still stole this jacket."

"Boruto!" She chided him as he attacked her face with quick and playful kisses. "Stop it!"

"Never!"

The studio echoed with their laughter and they exchanged plans for the coming gala. Sarada then shared her thoughts with this new collection. It was really different, surely it would be a shock to the critiques. Boruto had never done anything so close to one particular culture, much less bench on traditional clothing. But the modern twist he placed on it was fun, and fresh, very much like him, yet he was able to preserve the tradition and subtle elegance the barong had to offer.

"I like the staff that Inojin got for me, even as students, they show so much potential," Boruto gushed. "So many ideas, good suggestions, and their eye for detail is just-" he shook his head, still amazed.

"Does this mean you'll be taking them with you back to Paris now?" Sarada teased.

"If they want to quit in the middle of the semester," Boruto laughed. "But to the show, of course. I will have them come. They need to see it."

Sarada smiled at him, sincerely happy that he was not only smitten with the place but the people as well.

Sarada sat at the back seat, absentmindedly looking out the window. She would never tire of looking at Paris at night. The romantic lights, old architecture, and small streets were always a sight to behold. Next to her, she felt Boruto shift in his seat yet again. Turning her head to face him, she noticed that he was chewing on his lower lip, fingers fidgeting with the cuff of his Barong.

She smiled and held on to his hand. "It'll be great."

He returned her smile with a crooked one, his eyes reflecting all of his worries as clear as the summer sky.

_What if they don't like it? What if people think it's in poor taste? What if they think it's boring? _

Sarada scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Believe me, they'll love it. Plus," she took a quick glance at his barong and then at hers. "We look good. No one can deny that."

He brought her hand up to his heart and she could feel it beating wildly in his chest. Sarada wanted to comfort him some more, but the car slowed and they were slowly approaching their destination. "As long as you stay right here next to me."

She grinned. "Always."

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _

Boruto rolled around his bed, waking from his sleep. He could hear and feel his phone buzz and groped around the bed blindly to make it stop. Once he finally felt the cool casing, he cracked one eye open and was surprised to find messages from almost all of his friends and family. All starting with either a photo or congratulatory remarks.

Curious, he scanned through them but chose to open the message from one person in particular.

_Sarada: See, I told you people would love it! _

He squinted and then scrolled down to see a photo of the two of them in their matching Barongs, and a small snippet from a local fashion Magazine from the Philippines.

"Designer Boruto Uzumaki attended the gala with model Sarada Uchiha, both in matching black dyed Pina Barongs with a modern twist, looking as fresh as we could expect from any of his work. The silver detail on Sarada's collar and cuffs, as well as Boruto's Barong, was hand-sewn by the designer himself and smugly teased that this was only a taste of what he has for his next collection. The two spent the entire evening sharing stories of their stay in Manila as Boruto completed his work. _Ma-Jusi_!"

_Ma-Jusi?_ Boruto thought. _The kind of cloth?_ It sounded familiar, like something one of his Filipino assistants have said before, but he couldn't remember the context or what it meant.

Her next message read,_ "We need to celebrate! My IG has been blowing up with likes from the photo I posted. Congratulations, my idiot_. :*"

He smirked at her term of endearment. She really wasn't going to stop saying that, was she?

Boruto: _Thank you, my muse. We should celebrate! Where are you? _

She replied almost instantly, "Japan."

He smirked. Looks like it was time for him to get lost in Japan.

* * *

**A/N:**

Jusi is a type of cloth made of pineapple fibres. When I put it together as Ma-Jusi it sounds like the Filipino word "mahusay" which means "very good."

Benteja (on tumblr) made [art] for this fic, which is the photo I was referring to on Sarada's instagram. Thank you so much for that!

Thank you so much for reading! For my old followers, this was already posted in my BoruSara collection, Say It Again. Again, I am posting my Designer AU fics, regardless if old and new in this new collection. The first 10 chapters will be in order, and from then on, will not be adhering to the timeline. I have a project this year for this AU, writing the main timeline of how BoruSara met and got together. It has a lot of fluff, angst, and Elvis. Lots and _lots_ of Elvis.

Thankies!

All my love,

Kairi


	8. Me & You

Title: Me & You

Rating: T

Genre: Fluffy fluff fluff

Soundtrack: Me & You by HONNE

A/N: Designer / Model AU, during Ma-Jusi

Beta read by: SandsAna

* * *

When Boruto called her, asking her to go out because he was stressed and tired, she imagined he would be akin to a deflated balloon. Probably wrinkled work clothes with tailor's chalk smudges on his sleeve, tousled hair and a heavy expression on his face.

She doesn't even know why she thought that. She should have known better. This was Boruto Uzumaki. He lived to look cool. He was wearing a white, crisp button-down shirt with a little puppy print, buttons closed all the way to the top of his collar. He matched it up with khaki shorts and white sneakers. His blond hair still looked wild, but overall, he still looked fresh as a daisy. Sarada had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from grinning so wide. Boruto looked just like one of the college boys from the universities around the area.

"My muse!" He greeted her, as he approached. His eyes scanned her slowly, from head to toe. The smile on his face grew wider. "Feeling cold, or do you just like rubbing it in that you stole my jacket?"

Sarada rolled her eyes, but a light laugh escaped her lips. "This is mine now," she leaned closer to him and remarked slyly, "I wear it better, anyway."

Boruto threw his head back and laughed. "Between you and me? Of course, you look better. You're the model, right? I simply make your clothes."

The grin on her face was starting to look permanent. She loved being around Boruto, he always knew how to make her laugh and smile. He held her hand and pulled her to his side to cross the street the moment the light turned green. He started chatting about his day, how he was so pleased with the students and assistants that Inojin referred him to. "Young, local talent is the best."

Sarada giggled. "You're starting to look like them as well."

Boruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya think so? I actually like it. It's so simple and fresh."

She hummed and nodded in agreement. Seeing him so happy and relaxed was starting to rub off on her, making her forget the law studies she was doing earlier at a local coffee shop. Being with Boruto was a nice change of pace.

"How did your study session go?" Boruto inquired. "Don't tell me that barista has been flirting with you again!" She could have sworn she saw the smoke come out of his nose as his hand balled into a fist in front of his chest. His comical behavior was only intensified by the fact that he had switched between three different languages in less than five minutes. She was grateful she could understand all the ones he was saying, but the more she spent time with him, the more she caught herself adapting this habit as well.

"Fine, finally finished that book," she sighed. "And no, he didn't. He did give me an extra shot of espresso, though," she teased. And it looked like it worked because Boruto pouted at her.

"Why don't you just study at my studio? If you can see me while you study, I'm sure you'll be more productive."

She scoffed. "No way. More like I'll be too distracted!"

"Yeah, I know it can't be helped I'm too handsome." He smirked.

"Boruto!" She shoved him a bit, and he laughed. They stopped walking and waited for the traffic enforcer to signal they could cross.

All sorts of people and dogs crossed with them. One of the things she loved about living in this city was that there was barely a pattern with the kind of people she encountered walking the streets. Some were in suits, others in sweats, some were simply in casual clothes like she and Boruto were. It gave her a sense of normalcy, that she could just blend in with the crowd and belong. And of course, the dogs were a plus. From the tiny lapdogs who wore diapers to the giant Huskies and hairy Retrievers. They were all so cute.

After crossing the street, a tiny Shih Tzu came up to her, sniffing her ankle. She bent down and petted it, their owner smiling and indulging her. A few seconds passed and she stood up and waved at the dog and their owner goodbye.

"A little longer and I would have been jealous of a dog," Boruto sighed.

Sarada laughed and looked at him. He really was so handsome. Thinking of seeing him work while she studied was already making her stomach knot up. "Will you stop that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, planting a quick kiss on her temple as he declared, "Never!"

They finally reached the restaurant Boruto was raving about. He kept on going on about how one of his interns ordered food from Pound one lunchtime and he was hooked. "And it's so cheap!" Boruto cheered, making Sarada chuckle. For someone who raked in millions, she loved that he could still appreciate a decently-priced meal.

It was a little English pub-style restaurant. The servers were wearing white long-sleeved shirts with suspenders and bow ties. It looked so cute. The food was also really good, and Boruto was right. It was cheap! They enjoyed their burgers and fries and Boruto kept chatting on about his new collection. Once their dessert was served and Sarada's milkshake arrived, he took a photo of her with their sweets and posted it on Instagram. When she got the notification for the tag and checked her phone, she rolled her eyes at the cheesy caption but blushed.

"_My sweet, enjoying her sweets."_

She purses her lips when she saw Inojin's comment, "I guess this means she won't be having you tonight. Hehehe."

Inojin always thought he was right. But perhaps tonight, she could make him wrong.

.

.

.

With the bill paid, and dinner over, Boruto and Sarada headed out to walk around some more. A hobby shop was the first shop they visited. Sarada enjoyed seeing a wide array of board games, and Boruto's eyes lit up upon reading a sign that said the staff held pottery and painting classes once a week.

"You're not even artistic," Sarada stuck her tongue out at him playfully, as he inquired for further details.

He placed his hand on his chest and gasped. "My assistants can understand my sketches just fine!"

"Sure," Sarada smirked. "How they can understand your scribbles are beyond me."

He whined and pouted like a child, clinging on to her, making her take it back. She only laughed and accepted the details for the classes written down on a piece of paper the staff handed her. She slipped it in Boruto's breast pocket. "Here you go, you big baby. Don't lose it."

He smirked and placed a hand over hers, pressing it over his heart. "What? Sliding your number into my pocket already?" He leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Sarada Uchiha, I didn't think you would be this _forward_."

For the second time that night, she gently shoved him away from her, as she tried and failed to hide her red face. Boruto laughed and poked her side, teasing her all the more.

The next stop was a bookstore with four floors. Sarada loved this place and often hung around here to study at the coffee shop on the third floor. Sometimes she would just pick out a book to leaf through as well. Even if she was always here, she still excitedly looked around, searching for anything new.

Boruto hung back and watched her, a lovestruck smile on his face. He adored seeing her so excited over something she was passionate about, and books were one of them. He also looked around, scanning the titles, scouting around who the best selling authors were these days, and what topic people liked to read about based on the choices laid out. As soon as he felt bored, he decided to wrap his arms around her waist and lean his cheek on her head, breathing in scent as she scanned through a book.

"You're being so clingy," she muttered, not minding his affectionate gesture. When he nuzzled his cheek some more into her hair she moved her head away, attempting to shake him off. "Stop it."

"Noooo," he whined and nuzzled into her hair some more, messing it up.

She pretended to look annoyed, but she couldn't fool him. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Fine, fine. Be a book nerd. I'll come back to you here in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

He gave her a sly smile. "Now look who's being clingy."

Sarada huffed and turned away. "Fine."

Boruto poked her side and chuckled when she squirmed at his touch. "I'll get us something. Meet me outside when you're done."

After a few minutes, Sarada decided not to buy the book she was holding. Not _yet_ at least. She wanted to finish the books she had on her temporary shelf, in her shared apartment with Boruto. The last part made her blush. She didn't think she would be moving so fast with Boruto. They've only known each other for a year, gotten together for a few months, and now she was living with him in a foreign land. It wasn't like her to do something so rash, she always calculated and played it safe. But Boruto was the exact opposite. His spontaneous and unpredictable personality excited her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Every moment with him felt so _right_.

Sarada stopped when a plastic cup was held up her face. "You look like you could use a cold drink, my muse." Boruto smiled. "You okay? Too hot?"

She cleared her throat and took the cup from him. The tropical weather was a lifesaver. If Boruto knew she was blushing because she was thinking about him, he would never live it down. "Yeah. Thanks. Is this milk tea?" Tentatively, she placed her lips on the straw and took a sip. Dark eyes lit up as soon as the sweet liquid hit her tongue, accompanied with chewy tapioca pearls.

Boruto grinned as he watched her expression change. "Good right? Saw the line and thought it _had_ to be good if people were willing to wait."

She giggled at his logic but was thankful for the drink. He led her to one of the benches towards the other side, and music started to float towards her. There was a young man standing at the side, singing into a microphone as he strummed his guitar. He had a makeshift sign for his social media on his open guitar case, where a number of bills and coins were splayed out.

"I love this song!" Boruto chose to sit relatively close to the singer, and the amplifier wasn't the best, but Sarada could tell he had a good voice. The songs he chose to cover accentuated the beauty of his voice.

The two of them sat down and listened to him play as they drank their milk tea. For once, Boruto wasn't chatting away. He did hold on to her hand and kept it on his lap as they listened, and sometimes, he would sing along to certain lines in the song as he looked at her. A gesture that she found sweeter than her drink.

Sarada tightened her hold on his hand and leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze bristle through her hair. With the milk tea gone and pearls eaten, the two of them stood up and Boruto left a big tip for the young artist and took a photo of his social media pages to check out for later.

Boruto browsed his phone. "Do you think he'll cry if I follow him and feature his stuff on Instagram?"

"Oh my god. Stop being so full of yourself!"

He laughed. "What? The last time I did that, the girl cried for _days_. I felt so guilty."

Sarada rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You're stuck with me. No going back, Sarada. This is your life now." He leaned in close to her face. "And you love it."

Her cheeks flushed and she scowled at him. "Stop teasing me."

Boruto wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked and he nuzzled his nose on her ear. "Never!"

.

.

.

Sarada turned on the lights in their apartment and dropped the keys on the counter. She was tired, but she had a fun time. It was a simple date, far from the lavish luxuries that she was used to in France whenever Boruto took her around. She plopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh. "I'm still so full."

Boruto sat down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. "Don't want to sleep yet, then?"

She shook her head sleepily. "Don't sleep when you're full. Mama always told me that."

"We can watch a movie," he suggested. His hand moved away from her as he picked up the remote, switching the television on. "Up for something funny or sappy?" Boruto smirked to himself. "Who am I kidding, of course, you want something sap—"

He stopped rambling when Sarada pulled him towards her, crashing her lips on his. His eyes were wide, caught off guard at her sudden kiss. But he was quick to close his eyes and wrap his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She pulled back for air and it took everything in him not to seize her lips with his own again. Once he saw the blush on her face and the look in her eyes, he stopped. What she said next left him breathless.

"I don't want anything sappy. I want _you_."

His face flushed, speechless that she would suddenly kiss him like that. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, coming in for another kiss. Slowly this time. Relishing the feel of his warm soft lips on hers, and feeling his hands wander around her hips and lower back, Sarada pressed her body closer to his, allowing his body heat to seep through their clothes and onto her skin. A soft moan escaped her throat when Boruto slipped his hand under her shirt. Sarada tugged at the edge of his shirt, wanting it off but he stopped her.

"Woah there," he planted soft kisses on her neck as he spoke. "Getting a little excited, are we?"

Sarada groaned when he pulled away to look at her face. She pouted at him, genuinely upset that he was ruining the moment. "Stop ruining it."

He gave her a cheeky grin and in one quick motion, stood up from the couch, and carried her. She let out a small squeak and held on to his neck. "Boruto!"

"You said not to ruin it, I'm continuing it." He walked over to their bedroom, and she tried her best to hide her red face against his neck. "You said you didn't want to sleep yet, right?" She nodded, feeling the excitement bubble up in her chest. "We're not sleeping tonight, my muse."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Rereading and imagining this whole story happening in one of my favorite places just made me feel all warm and fluffy again. Hihi. Please do leave me a review to let me know what you liked about the story!

Cheers,

Kairi


	9. Sweet and Spicy

Title: Sweet and Spicy

Genre: Humor / Fluff / Romance

Rating: T

Prompt: "You can eat me instead"

A/N: This is a birthday gift for my friend, Valerie.

* * *

Sarada snapped a quick photo in front of the floor-length mirror and sent it to Boruto. It didn't take long for him to respond.

Boruto: So basic. I love it.

She smiled at his comment. Usually, "basic" wasn't what a model would like to hear. But it was her style, and she adored wearing comfortable clothes. Although a black shirt and jeans really were basic, she had to up her game by wearing a pair of designer heels and a jacket her father designed especially for her.

Sarada: A jacket and heels should finish it up nicely.

Boruto: I like you better without them, though.

Sarada smirked at the smug smile he placed in his last message. Trust Boruto to turn any conversation cheeky. With one hand, she responded to him, with the other she started putting her heels on.

It was her last night in Thailand. The show was a success, and the girls were being treated to dinner tonight. Usually, the afterparties were grand in order to show how successful the event was. But the designer was still relatively new, although he was creative, he just wasn't making so much money… _yet_. If he kept impressing and sticking with the right people, he had a lot of potential. His choice in hiring her for the show was already a good step, as she had been Instagramming the event all week.

Chocho: Girl, are you even getting paid for all that?

Sarada: No, but he's nice, and I do like his clothes.

Chocho: You're a model, not a charity org! Inojin is pouting you don't Insta his clothes this much! I'm getting a little jealous, too.

Sarada laughed at Chocho's response. Her best friend always was rather touchy about these things. She noticed that Boruto was, as well, although he would never admit it out loud. Her own Papa would pout if she did not post a photo of something new he made for her.

After she shrugged her jacket on, she looked at herself and smiled. Simple, yet elegant. The restaurant they were going to was fancy, but more on the casual side. Instead of walking with the other girls, she opted to go alone, in order to take in the scene a little more. It was hot in Thailand, a nice change of weather for her. Although it was also summer in Paris and Japan, the heat in Thailand was still quite different and she appreciated that. The humidity-not so much.

Once she found the restaurant, she pushed the door open and the scent of lemongrass filled her nostrils. She took a deep breath and smiled. The ceiling was high, and multiple decorative lights hung above. There were also plants hanging from the walls and ceilings, giving it a comforting feeling. The smell was also relaxing. She was greeted by a charming lady with a sweet smile and guided her to the reserved table. Some of the girls were already there, and so was the designer. She took a seat next to him and proceeded to order a drink as they waited for the rest.

.

.

.

The food started to be placed on the table and Sarada felt overwhelmed with all the colors, smells, and presentation of the food in front of her. All the other girls seemed to be just as impressed as she was. She took photos and uploaded a quick video on her stories and then placed her phone away, far too excited to try the dishes.

"I hope you girls like spicy," the designer grinned cheekily. "We're known for our spicy food."

Some of the girls looked terrified, while the others looked elated. Sarada didn't really know how to feel about the warning. She could hold her spicy food, but it wasn't exactly her favorite flavor either.

After tasting dish after dish, they were spicy, but some were also sweet, sour, and salty. The texture was amazing-crunchy and then soft, smooth and delicate. Some were fried, grilled, and steamed. The variety was amazing, and it all tasted delicious. Their host was right, though. It was spicy. She sent some of the photos to Boruto, thinking he would already be awake.

Sarada: Everything is so good, but also spicy!

To her surprise, he saw the message right away.

Boruto: You're spicy.

Sarada nearly choked on her mango shake.

"Are you alright, Sarada?" The designer asked.

She faked a smile and cleared her throat. Not funny… or appropriate. Boruto sometimes forgot his decency, and although she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, his next message made her smile like a lovestruck teenager.

Boruto: Good morning, my muse. I miss you.

Sarada hovered her thumbs over the keyboard for a while before starting to text. She read it once before hitting send.

Sarada: Good morning, baguette. I thought you said I was sweet, now I'm spicy?

Boruto: Drop the baguette already! I would rather call me your idiot. You are sweet and spicy.

Sarada giggled at his response. It was so easy to rile him up.

Sarada: You mean like the sauce?

Boruto: What? Sauce? No, like, you know. Sweet but also spicy in bed?

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his response.

Sarada: I know. I was joking. You're such a dumb baguette.

Boruto sent an angry-looking sticker, throwing a fit. She giggled and would have responded, but she put her phone away when a fellow model started to lean over, wanting to read her texts. Sarada flashed her a smile, but her dark eyes were flashing daggers. The girl leaned away and went back to her food.

Sarada felt her pocket vibrate but chose to ignore it as dessert was being served and it looked heavenly.

.

.

.

She placed her fork down and leaned back on the chair, feeling full and satisfied. That sticky rice with mangoes and coconut milk really did it. Her pocket vibrated again and she pulled it out, reading his messages quickly and then typed up a response.

**Sarada:** I'm so full. I couldn't possibly eat more.

**Boruto:** You can eat me instead.

She covered her mouth in order to stop herself from screaming. It was a good thing she was leaning back, and her phone screen was set away from the nosy girl next to her.

**Sarada:** BORUTO!

**Boruto:** Didn't know you could still talk while your mouth is full.

"Sarada, are you okay?" The designer leaned closer to her, eyebrows tucked together. "You're turning red. Was it too spicy? Do you need water?"

She shook her head and tried to explain that she was okay. But one thing was for sure, a certain baguette wasn't going to be once she flies back to Paris.

* * *

A/N: A cheeky little oldie but goodie. Have a happy Friday, fam!


	10. Please Me

Title: Please Me

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Humor

A/N: Model / Designer AU for BoruSara. Changed up the writing style a bit. Can you guess what I did differently? They're in their early 20s here.

* * *

"_C'est terrible!_" Boruto threw his hands up in the air, only to run it down his face. He kept his hands on his cheeks as his eyes scanned the multi-colored silks that were spread out before him. It was horrible. Truly, fucking horrible.

None of them were the shade of red that he wanted. They looked off from the photos that were sent to him. If Sarada wasn't around Asia at this time, he would have never even thought of coming over to inspect them before having the fabric shipped.

He gasped again in horror when he ran a finger down the edge. He started cursing in French and spewing out all of his worries that the material wasn't going to make his show in time. It wasn't even about how much it cost, it was his reputation on the line. How could he allow such dull colors into his line? This was the silk he ordered to have dyed for his final piece.

The poor assistants cowered at the corner, not understating a word, or perhaps they did, which is why they chose to stay away. Their boss wasn't around, as Boruto's visit was so short notice. He started pacing around, flipping through the samples and looking at the other textiles available in the room. It was unacceptable, none of them fit the look he was going for in his collection.

One of the assistants tried to calm him down, but as she spoke in a foreign tongue, it only irritated Boruto further. He chose to ignore her but was still muttering all possible solutions he could think of to salvage the situation.

Sarada sighed and stood from the couch she was sitting on. She had enough watching Boruto throw his drama queen fit and really wasn't happy with all of the things Boruto was saying. She understood that he was a perfectionist when it came to his work, but she had never seen him so worked up over a bunch of cloth. Much less behave this childish with an audience. Well, it's not like he hasn't done that in their youth, but he did improve holding himself back… somewhat.

Besides, he had plenty of time, and surely this supplier wasn't the only one in the whole of Vietnam who could provide what he needed.

She approached him and waved the assistants off, signaling them to leave them alone. All of them looked too relieved to be excused and scurried away quickly, closing the door behind.

Now they were alone.

Boruto has his hands planted on the table, head hung over the fabric choices, furiously thinking of solutions and worrying at the same time.

Sarada knew it was silly to ask, but she couldn't help herself, "What's so vile with the fabrics, Boruto? What did it ever do to you for you to say such cruel things to it?" She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her lips and she stopped to stand right next to him. She was so close that she could feel his warmth—or perhaps his wrath—emanating from his body.

"They just—it just—" Boruto's eyes were wide and he still refused to stop looking at the offensive colored cloth. "They don't… _please me_!"

Sarada wanted to laugh. _They don't _please_ him?_ Perhaps she could fix that.

A light giggle escaped her lips and she leaned closer to him, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. "They're silks, Boruto. What did you expect?"

He whipped his head to look at her, still distressed. But as soon as he saw the look in her eye and the way her body was angled towards him, he swallowed and felt the heat rise to his cheeks, not out of anger, but of another completely different nature. Boruto did not respond. He had forgotten how when Sarada came even closer and brushed her soft lips on his jaw.

"Is it really so bad?" She purred.

Boruto gasped, as her lips traced up his jaw, coming dangerously close to his earlobe. "It—it just doesn't know how to cooperate. The colors came out too pale."

She whispered seductively. "Doesn't know _how_? Perhaps you could teach_ me_ how to please _you_ instead, then." She licked his earlobe and gave it a light nip, making him cough to hide his moan. His hands came up to her hips, keeping her close. She pulled away a bit and rested her hands on his chest. Sarada smirked when she saw how red his face was. It was so much fun teasing him. "As per my resume, I'm a fast learner."

She winked at him and his jaw slacked. She laughed and attempted to pull away. But Boruto wasn't having it. He wasn't going to allow her to leave him hanging like this. In one quick move, he lifted her to sit on the table, and he made his way between her legs. She let out a gasp but didn't protest when his hand came up her back, and one found its way to her chin.

"Really now? A fast learner?" Boruto's voice was husky, and his usually clear, blue eyes clouded over with want. To hell with the silks and the show. He wanted Sarada, and he wanted her _now_. He leaned into her and peppered her neck with kisses.

"Boruto." Sarada meant to reprimand him, but the way her eyes shut and her voice came out as a breathy sigh, he definitely missed the point.

"It pleases me when you say my name like that."

"Really?" She laughed. "I don't even have to try, do I?"

Boruto pulled back and winked at her. He was going to swoop down to capture her lips but stopped midway, leaving Sarada hanging, eyes still closed and ready for his kiss.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and pouted at him. But it melted away as she noticed the look in his eyes, wide and full of wonder. She adored that look. "Boruto?"

He didn't respond, instead, he reached over to something behind her and held it up close to her cheek. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Why didn't I see it before? It looks perfect with your complexion."

She blinked, and heat filled her cheeks. The way Boruto looked at her with such amazement unleashed butterflies in her stomach.

He grinned, and Sarada felt her heart flutter. Boruto looked so handsome when he was smiling like this. She wished he look at her like this forever. He held her cheek and she leaned into his warm touch, Sarada couldn't help but smile at him as well. He put the cloth down and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "You certainly are my muse."

Sarada giggled. "I guess this means the cloth pleases you now?"

Boruto laughed and brushed his lips with hers for a tender moment before pulling away and told her, "It only does because of you."

A few months later in Milan, Sarada modeled Boruto's final piece, a lovely red gown. It was shocking to most critiques as the color was nowhere near as bright as the others, and yet, it stood out the most.

The crowd went wild when Boruto walked down the runway, praising him for such a beautiful collection. Sarada clapped as she watched him approach, and was surprised when he took her hand and made her walk with him to the front of the crowd to bow together.

Playfully, Sarada asked him, "Did we please you?"

He turned to face her, kissed her hand and didn't mind as all of the cameras flashed. Boruto smiled at Sarada and gave her that same look of wonder he did at that tiny workspace in Vietnam that made her heart flutter. "Always."

* * *

A/N: I kind of miss this AU. Perhaps I can write another little something for this AU soon. :) I've been writing a lot of Sincerely Yours and Hold You Down with Tyy lately. One-shots, too. I hope you've all been well.

Cheers,

Kairi


	11. Cherie

Title: Cherie

Genre: fluffy fluff fluff / Family

Rating: T

Sound Track:_ C'es si Bon_ by Emilie-Claire Barlow. Please listen to it while you read. It sets the mood so well!

A/N: I live for this Designer AU and a French Boruto. Everyone is alive AU is still the best, tho.

* * *

The mid-morning sun shone on the lush green leaves, and the spring breeze blew by, giving them a gentle shake. People strolled along the sidewalk, chatting with their companions, enjoying the perfect weather. On the second floor, a window was open, and soft music played. The singer had a melodic voice, the perfect ribbon to wrap up the atmosphere.

Kushina turned the volume a little louder on the speaker and turned her gaze towards her grandson. He was working on a mannequin, piecing together a blazer for her. His back was turned towards the open window, that had a splendid view of the Eiffel Tower. She smiled. Seeing her golden boy always filled her heart with warmth.

He had grown so fast. It felt like only yesterday wherein she would call her son and demanded he come to France to visit them. Ever since Naruto moved to Japan for university, things have been a little lonely. Although she loved to visit him, there was still something about seeing her family in her homeland.

Boruto's hair was as wild as it could be, and the concentrated look he gave the button he was sewing made her giggle. For a moment, she imagined her husband, and son, looking the exact same way. When he finished sewing, he grinned and cut the loose threads, proud of his handiwork. The way his whiskers perked up and his eyes shifted into crescent moons made her smile more. He still had that boyish charm she loved.

"What is it?" Boruto blinked and then wiped his cheek on his sleeve. "Something on my face?"

She shook her head and sat down on the chaise lounge, a few feet away from him. "Just thinking of how grown-up you are now."

For a moment, he looked surprised and then he shifted his gaze away and blushed. "Do I look that different?"

Kushina nodded, a warm smile on her face. She didn't want to tell him that he looked exactly like his father and grandfather, for he may throw a childish fit. The thought of it made her chuckle. The two were prominent public figures, serving in public office. Boruto had fought all his life not to follow this path.

For a time, Naruto would call his parents, not knowing what to do or how to handle Boruto during his more… difficult years. Bless his wife for being so patient, and that Boruto actually listened to her. Minato and Kushina would also do their best to be positive influences, doing their best to make sure he grew upright. Things changed when he discovered his love for fashion… and girls.

The last thought made her laugh. The public always portrayed him as a lady's man, a beauty on each arm. Although her grandson did have a lot of lovely lady friends and dated often, she had never seen him like this...

Blushing as he replied to a text, and singing along the French lyrics, with a dreamy gaze. Kushina's eyes softened, and her heart felt full. She had heard so much of his new girlfriend and was glad she could finally meet her today. It was surprising for her to find that she was her son's best friend's daughter. Naruto and Sasuke were close back in university, but ever since Sasuke moved away to Paris to study fashion after university, they rarely saw each other anymore.

Boruto continued to sing along, a little louder now and hummed along with the music as he sewed more buttons on the blazer. Laughter bubbled up and she couldn't contain it anymore. Her grandson was too precious. When he noticed she was laughing, he stood up from his stool and started waltzing towards her, still singing along.

Boruto bowed in front of her and extended his hand. She grinned and took his hand, with him leading, they waltzed around his studio, and she began to sing along with him. Her cheeks were painful from so much smiling, but she loved every single bit of it. They continued to waltz around and Kushina easily marked this moment to be a memory she will cherish forever.

They slowed down a bit, talking in hushed tones. How proud she is of him, and how lucky his _Cherie_ must be to have him.

"She is my muse," he smiled.

.

.

.

Sarada walked up a flight of stairs, heart pumping and hands slightly shaking. She smoothened her dress and fixed her hair, taking a deep breath.

Today, she would meet one of the most important people in Boruto's life—Kushina Uzumaki.

Despite her living her life as a private citizen, there was a lot Sarada found about her online. She was married to a politician, and her son was one as well. She served in the army in her youth, now retired and spends most of her days doting on her grandkids. Kushina was a wonderful woman, that much Sarada knew. Just the way Boruto would speak about her was already enough to convince her.

She poised her fist to knock on the door but stopped as she heard music and laughing. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked. What she saw warmed her heart.

Boruto and Kushina were holding on to each other in a slow waltz, talking with gentle smiles on their faces. She stood there for a few minutes, just watching them. The scene felt so intimate. She wanted to look away for she felt she was intruding but she just couldn't tear her gaze away.

Her heart bloomed with warmth and felt her lips quirk up. He really does love his grandma, and she could so clearly see Kushina's fondness for him as well. Kushina turned to face her, whispered something to Boruto, who looked her way too. His blue eyes went wide, and an embarrassed grin spread on his face. Tentatively, he let go of his grandmother and approached her.

Sarada's cheeks flushed, as she was caught spying, but felt better when Boruto kissed both of her cheeks before planting a quick one on the tip of her nose and whispered, "My muse." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side as he stretched his arm towards the woman before him. "I would like you to meet my _grand-mère,_ Kushina."

Sarada suddenly felt so shy to be in her presence. She shone brighter than the sun and immediately knew where Naruto and Boruto got their aura from. She extended her hand for a shake, and Kushina held on her to hand. They were so soft. But instead of shaking, she pulled Sarada close and kissed both of her cheeks. "My _Cherie,_ I'm so happy to finally meet you."

* * *

A/N: This was one of my favorite fics to imagine. The scene of a grown-up Boruto waltzing with Kushina makes my heart melt. And to see Sarada peeking by the door with a blush on her face to see the tender moment and perhaps fall in love with Boruto all over again. Teehee.

For my lovely readers who are content creators, please do consider joining **BoruSaraWeek2020**! It will be held on March 25 - March 31, 2020. You can find more information on it on Twitter and Tumblr, with the account name: **BoruSaraWeek2020 on Tumblr** and** BoruSaraWeek on Twitter.**

Cheers,

Kairi


	12. Call Me Daddy

Title: Call me "Daddy"

Rating: T

Genre: Humor / Romance / Family

A/N: Something old that I never published. Hahaha. InoHima, BoruSara, and a livid Naruto.

* * *

The sun hung in the middle of the sky, white clouds flying by with the summer breeze. Although it was warm, that wasn't the only reason why Inojin's palms were sweaty.

As he walked across the foyer, keeping a reasonable distance from the butler, he gulped when he started to hear voices. Slowly, their backs came into view. He gulped.

Today, he would meet Himawari's family.

It wasn't _too much_ of a big deal. His parents and her parents were fairly acquainted for decades, but to officially meet them as her _boyfriend_ was a completely different story. He and her older brother also went to the same school and became fast friends, even designed clothes together. Her mother was one of those old-rich aristocrats, but despite her status, kept a reputation for being down to earth. And then, there was her father… Naruto Uzumaki. He's a well-known and loved politician and an openly doting father. Himawari would always talk about him, and tell stories of how Naruto would indulge almost any of her whimsical wishes as long as it was within his power to provide it for his princess.

As he stepped into the patio, seeing a familiar face was welcome. Sarada was sipping tea, sitting next to Boruto. Animatedly chatting with Naruto and Hinata. The brother and sister were whispering to themselves, Boruto's brows were knitted together, and Himawari looked to be chiding him.

"H-hello." Inojin grinned and gave a small wave.

Everyone turned to face him, and assorted greetings were shared. Hinata kissed his cheeks, as well as Sarada. Boruto gave him a fist bump, and Naruto shook his hand firmly.

"Ah, Inojin. Nice to have you join us." He smiled warmly. "Sit, sit."

He took a seat next to Himawari, who squeezed his hand and gave him a sweet smile, trying to ease his anxiety.

It worked… sort of. His hands were mildly shaking as he picked up the teacup and took a sip.

Sarada seemed to have taken pity on him, and started talking about some of his achievements, and positive experiences working with him and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Himawari excitedly joined in. Boruto, on the other hand, had a small pout on his face but had to agree with Sarada and Himawari. Both parents laughed and delighted in hearing about his work.

It took roughly twenty minutes before Inojin could really relax and enjoy the conversation. The scones were amazing, and the tea was crisp and light. Naruto started talking about his university life with Sasuke, and Sarada and Boruto seemed really into the conversation.

Himawari looked at Inojin and smiled, silently reassuring him that things were going well. Inojin flashed a perfect set of white teeth and felt his heart lighten. He forgot why he was even worried in the first place.

Himawari poured herself another cup of tea and picked up a scone, all while saying, "Daddy, can you please give me some sugar?"

"Sure, Hima," Naruto replied, as he reached for the sugar cubes.

Inojin looked her way, baffled, "What, right now?"

One.

Two.

_Three. _

Boruto spits his tea out, spraying it all over the table.

Naruto froze and dropped the sugar cube back in the jar.

Hinata coughed to clear her throat from eating her scone.

Himawari dropped her teacup.

Sarada sipped her tea quietly as she watched everyone's reactions and chaos ensuing. "Interesting," she muttered.

* * *

A/N: I found this fic last night in my drive. I couldn't even remember writing it. I hope it makes you laugh, even just a bit. lol!

Cheers,

Kairi


End file.
